1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, and more particularly relates to an image editing apparatus used for a copying machine having a marker edit function which outputs a copy according to a predetermined method of processing for a preliminarily marked region on an original.
2. Description of the Related Art
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 9-056048 filed in Japan, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A copying machine has been known which reads an original to which a marker is applied, processes image data in a region surrounded by the marker following a process corresponding to the color of the marker, and outputs a copy.
A problem in such a copying machine is that the region surrounded by the marker is identified to edit an image even if an original such as a color original which does not need image processing is to be copied. Specifically, such a conventional copying machine applies successive processes to a color original which does not need image processing, by retrieving a region surrounded by a marker and processing the original. As a result, an original which does not require processing of an image is to be processed.